Chance the Rapper
总理Johnathan Bennett，也是专业人士（Chance the Rapper），是来自伊利诺伊州芝加哥的美国说唱歌手，歌手和词曲作者。除了他的个人生涯，他还是芝加哥集体，省钱和“社会实验”组的主唱。 Early life Bennett was born and grew up in the West Chatham neighborhood of Chicago, where he was raised by his father, Ken Williams-Bennett where he was a aide to former Chicago mayor, Harold Washington and a then-Senator for President Barack Obama. His younger brother, Taylor Bennett is also a rapper. Career Bennett was suspended from his high school for 10 days for possession of marijuana on the campus, which led to Bennett recording his full-length project, a mixtape titled 10 Day, which was released on April 3, 2012 and was later downloaded on DatPiff over 300,000 times. The mixtape gained Bennett a lot of attention with the likes of Forbes magazine and rapper Childish Gambino, who featured Bennett on the song "They Don't Like Me" from his Royalty mixtape and soon asked Bennett to be his opening act on his 2012 North America tour. In 2013, Bennett released his second mixtape, Acid Rap on April 30, 2013 and was downloaded over 1 million times. The mixtape was strongly well received by critics and fans alike. The mixtape went on to be nominated for Best Mixtape as the 2013 BET Hip Hop Awards and was on many "Best Albums of 2015 albums" lists including NPR, Pitchfork, and Rolling Stone. Bennett then embarked on his "Social Experiment Tour" lasting from October to December 2013. Bennett was also featured on the song "The Worst Guys" on Childish Gambino's second album Because The Internet. In 2015, Bennett released a collaborative mixtape with rapper, Lil' B and was released on August 5, 2015, which received highly positive reviews. Bennett performed on Late Show with Stephen Colbert premiered a new song "Angels" featuring rapper Saba and where he also performed on Saturday Night Live, where he performed a new song titled "Somewhere In Paradise". In 2016, Bennett co-wrote and appeared on Kanye West's album "The Life of Pablo" including "Ultralight Beam" but also helped co-wrote some of the songs on the album. He released his third mixtape "Coloring Book" on May 12, 2016, exclusively through Apple Music. The album has been streamed over 57.3 million times and even reached #8 on the Billboard 200. The mixtape also caused the Recording Academy to consider having streaming-only releases to be eligible for Grammy Award nominations. Bennett also embarked on his Magnificent Coloring World Tour, which began in San Diego in 2016. In 2017, Bennett won three Grammy awards for "Best New Artist", "Best Rap Album" for "Coloring Book", and "Best Rap Performance" for the song "No Problem", making him the first independent artist in history to do so. Chance also donated $1,000,000 to Chicago Public Schools due to the lack of government funding. Chance also received his first #1 single with DJ Khaled's "I'm The One" featuring himself, Justin Bieber, Quavo (from Migos), and Lil Wayne. Chance is currently embarking his "Be Encouraged Tour" for his third mixtape. Official Account * Chance The Rapper on Twitter * Chance The Rapper on Facebook * Chance The Rapper on Instagram * Chance The Rapper on Insstar.com * Chance The Rapper on Instagweb.com * Chance The Rapper on Buzzcent.com * Chance The Rapper on Insstars.com * Chance The Rapper on Photostags.com Discography *''10 Day'' (2012) *''Acid Rap (2013) *Coloring Book'' (2016)